


I swear, I'm not scared!

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Astrid and Tuffnut are watching horror movies.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I swear, I'm not scared!

"I swear I'm not scared," Astrid yelled as Tuff continued munching his crisps with a smug grin on his face.  
He didn't reply, just enjoyed Astrid squirming next to him.  
The blueish light of the screen let his face look a tad bit more spiteful.  
"I am _not_ scared," Astrid repeated stoically.  
"Of course you're not, you're Astrid. Astrid isn't scared of anything, and especially not of a silly zombie movie. You know what? You were completely right saying that we spend way too little time with each other! We should have this kind of movie nights more often. Horror movies are your taste, right?" Tuffnut teased with a smirk.

 _ _"__ Could you also do with a good old "Miss Marple"?" Astrid asked meekly, sliding closer to the young man next to her.  
Tuff laughed and patted Astrid's thigh. "If you want me to fall asleep with my head on your shoulder..."  
"Well, it could be worse," she replied. And she thought to herself what was actually worse: that Tuffnut now knew that she, Astrid Hofferson, was scared of _something_ , or the fact, that she was scared of _zombies_.  
Astrid shrugged, it didn't really matter. If only Tuff would stop grinning like that!


End file.
